


Родео в нижней октаве

by Sabira



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Criminal Adam Levine, M/M, Police Officer Blake Shelton, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейк предлагает Адаму стать его информатором, а Адам не хочет иметь ничео общего с этим копом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родео в нижней октаве

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается горячо любимой Претти, которая еще и чудесно оформила этот текст)

 

  
— Поговорим, Адам?  
Адам поднимает голову. Нет, спасибо, он посидит молча.  
Почему бы им всем просто не отъебаться и не начать делать свою работу? От слов Адама теперь мало что зависит. Полкило дури не замолишь историями о тяжелом детстве, а этого длинноногого громилу не проведет полный раскаяния взгляд.  
Тем более, что детство у Адама было счастливым, да и раскаяния он не испытывает.  
— Хей, — наконец включается Адам, оторвав голову от стола — было приятно прижиматься щекой к холодному металлу. — Как дела, мужик?  
— Лучше чем у тебя, приятель, — офицер кидает желтую бумажную папку на стол, седлает стул — нет, у этого парня ноги действительно прямиком от ушей, как у ебаной супермодели, — и щурится. — Все это довольно хреново, как думаешь?  
— Верните мне ту блондинку, — просит Адам, вспоминая повязавшую его девицу. — Я предпочитаю плохих полицейских.  
— Тина отсыпается после смены, — офицер доброжелательно протягивает ладонь и предлагает: — Кофе? Ты здесь давно, и, насколько я знаю, подремать тебе не удалось.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — Адам не любит такие игры. Ему нравятся только те, которые он затевает сам. Их можно контролировать.  
— Я слышал, ты любишь петь, — офицер постукивает пальцами по папке, от листа в воздух поднимается бумажная пыль. — Я бы послушал что-нибудь свежее о твоих приятелях.  
— О нет, — Адам улыбается и качает головой. — Серьезно? Предлагаешь мне стучать?  
— Предлагаю проявить сознательность и сотрудничать с полицией, — офицер улыбается в ответ так, будто они с Адамом давние приятели и обмениваются внутренними шутками. — А мы закроем глаза на твою нычку.  
— Пожурите и отпустите меня домой?  
— Точно, — офицер кивает и подмигивает ему.  
Адам не реагирует.  
— Послушай, — в голосе офицера появляется задушевность, от которой Адама начинает подташнивать. — Ты же не хочешь в тюрьму.  
— Почему нет? — Адам азартно подается вперед, цепи наручников звякают, соприкоснувшись со столешницей. — Думаешь, я чересчур смазливый?  
— Ну… — офицер наклоняет голову набок, хмурится, всматриваясь, и с полминуты разглядывает Адама с самым серьезным видом. — Я не большой спец, но ты красавчик.  
— Ты меня кадришь или все-таки вербуешь? — Адам сознательно двигает бровями и бессознательно дергает плечом.  
Он нервничает, он устал, он хочет спать.  
А Офицер Длинные Ноги такой милый, что еще чуть-чуть, и Адам проникнется его сочувствующими взглядами и ляпнет что-нибудь чертовски глупое.  
Настолько глупое, что его упакуют в камеру без взаимовыгодных сделок.  
— Моя невеста великолепно стреляет, — доверительно понизив голос, отвечает офицер. — Брось, Адам, это хорошее предложение. Ты идешь домой, занимаешься тем, чем обычно занимаешься, а пару раз в месяц мы с тобой пропускаем по стаканчику в баре на твой выбор.  
— Так тебе просто не с кем выпить, — Адам взмахивает руками. — Вот оно что.  
— Точно, — соглашается офицер, улыбаясь.  
Адам наконец обращает внимание на его бейдж.  
Блейк Шелтон.  
Адам произносит про себя его имя и закрывает глаза.  
У него с детства особые отношения со звуками, он слышит в них то, что не слышат другие. «Блейк Шелтон» отдается в ушах надежностью и доверием.  
Кроме того, как не выпендривайся, выбора у него нет.  
— Отлично потусим вместе, мужик, — обещает Адам, так и не открывая глаз. — Я знаю много классных мест.  
Когда с него снимают наручники, один из них неудачно падает Адаму на колено.  
Синяк держится неделю.  
  


  
  
— Я подумал, тебе здесь понравится, — Адам рассматривает клетчатую рубашку Блейка и качает головой. — Да, ты сюда вписываешься.  
— Кантри-бар, — одобрительно говорит Блейк. — Неплохо.  
Адаму скучно. Он смотрит, как Блейк цедит свое пиво, как мотает башкой в такт трогательной песни, которую бренчит на гитаре дочка хозяина, и жалеет, что не свалил из города, когда была такая возможность.  
— Как дела, Блейк? Тяжелый денек выдался? — мама учила Адама быть вежливым.  
Может быть, Адам и пошел по кривой дорожке, но кое в чем он еще правильный еврейский мальчик.  
— Ничего особенного, — отмахивается Блейк и восторженно свистит, когда девчонка заканчивает песню. — Эй, она хороша!  
— Хочешь ее? Спорим, из нас двоих она бы выбрала меня?  
— Я не спорю, если заранее знаю, что проиграю.  
У Блейка такая обезоруживающая улыбка, что Адаму хочется взять свой бокал с пивом и врезать ему, сворачивая челюсть.  
— Снова флиртуешь, — Адам наводит на Блейка указательный палец и качает головой. — Твоей невесте пора заряжать свой пистолет.  
— Мог и ответить мне что-нибудь, — Блейк ворчит так искренне и обиженно, что Адам начинает сомневаться в чуткости своего слуха. — Ладно, красотка, тогда давай поболтаем о твоих приятелях.  
— Полегче, ковбой, — машинально отзывается Адам. — Что ты хочешь знать?  
— А какие у тебя есть новости? — в вопросах Блейка нет неприятного давления, но они все равно опасно близки к черте «линяй, Адам, пока не поздно».  
— Новости? — Адам смотрит прямо в глаза Блейку. — Оу. Я набил новую тату. Зацени.  
Он отодвигается от столика и задирает футболку, демонстрируя бок с акулой.  
Блейк усмехается, цокает языком и со своей всегдашней основательностью рассматривает татуировку. Это длится так долго, что Адаму становится неловко.  
Блейк слишком медлительный. Впрочем, в некоторых вещах медлительность бывает к месту.  
— Почему акула? — спрашивает Блейк.  
Щетина на его лице выглядит ужасной мягкой. Адаму хочется потрогать.  
— Ценю силу, — объясняет Адам. Он не любит открывать истинный смысл своих тату. — Вообще-то, я думаю еще об одной.  
— Акуле? — удивляется Блейк.  
— Нет, — Адам потягивается и вертится на стуле. — Боевом петухе. С твоим лицом. Тебе никто никогда не говорил, что ты похож на петуха?  
— Это первый раз, — Блейк придирчиво смотрится в столешницу. — Кстати, отличная идея для тату. Я буду не против оказаться на твоей коже.  
Адам усмехается. Ему всегда нравилось грубоватое нахальство, в нем что-то есть.  
Оно приземленное, пошловатое, но по-своему импонирует. Привлекает внимание.  
Адам любит испытывать интерес.  
— Ты считаешь, теперь я запрыгну на тебя, как шестнадцатилетка из Джерси?  
— Никто не даст тебе шестнадцать.  
— Ауч, — Адам прячет лицо, закрывая его полой куртки, но все равно видит чужую реакцию. Блейк улыбается.  
Адам выпрямляется, расслабленно усаживается на стуле и опускает локти на стол, переплетая пальцы в замок. Он устал шутить.  
И, кажется, не только он.  
— Если мы закончили, — взгляд Блейка тяжелеет, в голосе появляются жесткие нотки. — Давай вернемся к твоим приятелям. Страшно хочу знать, как там у них дела.  
Адам болтает остатками своего пива, подмигивает грудастой официантке и, когда девчонка с гитарой принимается за новую песню, начинает говорить.  
Блейк уже внес предоплату, пора отрабатывать свой аванс.  
  


  
  
— Какой отвратительный клоповник, мужик, — морщится Адам, едва переступая порог. — Он ужаснее, чем ты описывал.  
Блейк пожимает плечами. Здесь жил Карсон, пока работал под прикрытием. Сейчас квартира пустует.  
— Ты сказал, что тебя достал бар, — Блейк знает, что должен сердиться на Адама, но у него не получается.  
Ни один осведомитель не позволяет себе такого поведения. Блейк уже потратил на Адама полтора часа, и они, между прочим, славно набрались, но никаких сведений Блейк пока не получил.  
Впрочем, встречи с Адамом всегда такие. Как свидания с упрямой девчонкой. Попробуй побегай за мной, ковбой, и, может быть, тебе достанется кусочек любви.  
Или информации. У Адама каждый раз отличная информация. Он будто притягивает к себе людей, приманивает, заставляя раскрыть душу и выложить все о своих планах.  
Конечно, Адам делится с ним не всем, но Блейку хватает. Только зеленые юнцы выбивают из источника все и губят его грубой работой. Опытный коп может пить из одного ручья годами.  
Блейку нравится мысль о годах с Адамом. Долгое полноценное сотрудничество.  
Они могут сделать это.  
— Но вид здесь… Это потрясающе, — Адам стоит у окна, упираясь ладонью в стену. — Вот за что я люблю этот город. Никогда не знаешь, что увидишь, стоит лишь шагнуть чуть дальше, чем планировал.  
Блейк полностью с ним согласен.  
Он тоже делает шаг. Несколько шагов, если быть точным. Блейк встает за спиной Адама, кладет руки на обтянутые джинсами бедра и, сгорбившись, касается губами шеи. Он не целует кожу, это всего лишь прикосновение.  
Как наносимый мастером эскиз будущей татуировки.  
Примерка, вот что это такое.  
— Эй, — Адам даже не вздрагивает. — Ну-ка отвали.  
Блейк прикусывает ему шею и надавливает пальцами на ткань. Почему Адам носит джинсы так низко? Неужели пуговица не давит ему на член?  
— Я серьезно, — Адам недовольно шевелит лопатками. — Я обещал тебе стучать — и я стучу. О трахе договора не было.  
Блейк обнимает его за талию и замирает, погружаясь в ощущение близости чужого тела. Он знает, что Адам под кайфом. Видел, как тот проглотил таблетки меньше часа назад.  
Даже если бы и не видел: не бывает драгдилеров, которые не употребляют.  
— Это непрофессионально, — Адам дышит ровно и глубоко. — Ты понимаешь, насколько это дурацкая идея, Блейк?  
— Надо было тебя посадить, — говорит Блейк, насильно приглушая зреющее внутри желание. Прямо сейчас он в абсолютной гармонии с самим собой.  
Ему нравится баюкать Адама в объятиях, это лучше любой прелюдии. И заводит совершенно иначе, чем Блейк привык.  
— Надо было соглашаться работать с твоей подружкой Тиной, — ворчит Адам. — Но ты выглядел, как стопроцентный натурал. Где я ошибся?  
— Был слишком занят собственной дерзостью, чтобы думать головой. Что-то в этом роде, — размышляет вслух Блейк.  
Ему все еще до безобразия уютно. Может быть, это иллюзия, созданная его мозгом после всего выпитого пива.  
— Ты ненормально высокий, — Адам оглядывается назад, снова отворачивается и переступает с ноги на ногу. — Чересчур длинный.  
— Длинный? — уточняет Блейк. — Да, это правда. Или ты имел в виду рост?  
— О, — недоверчиво стонет Адам. — Нет, серьезно? Мы опустились до шуточек из репертуара школьников? Блейк, ты меня сейчас так разочаровал. Я…  
Блейк берет его за подбородок и целует под ухо. Адам умолкает, его тело напрягается, и Блейк жмурится в ожидании, что будет дальше. Он сдаст назад, если поймет, что его отшивают по-настоящему.  
— Деревенщина, — Адам заводит руку назад и хлопает Блейка по ноге.  
Они оба прыскают от хохота — бессмысленного и пьяного, — и Адам вдруг растекается в руках Блейка. Это та расслабленность, которая обычно ставит Блейка в тупик. Как будто Адам кинул ему связку ключей, похлопал по плечу и разрешил развлекаться по полной. Блейк боится переборщить, хотя и подозревает, что самая разнузданная вечеринка в его исполнении не особенно поразит Адама.  
Это не значит, что Блейк не хочет _попробовать_ его поразить.  
Он задирает Адаму футболку на животе и кружит пальцами по теплой коже, шею Блейка колют жесткие от геля волосы на затылке. Ноздри забивает запахом — всего понемножку и ничего приятного, нежного, сладкого. Блейк вдыхает глубже и под слоями одеколона, пива, кожаной куртки и прочей чепухи, чувствует правильную горчинку, особенную, исключительную, принадлежащую лично Адаму.  
Блейк кивает. Что-то стоящее всегда чуточку горчит.  
— Ты не попадаешь в ноты, — Адам перехватывает его ладони и опускает их ниже, укладывая прямиком на ширинку. — Тебе стоит взять пониже. Это октава моя любимая.  
Блейк ухмыляется. Адам любит музыку и так и не простил Блейку давнюю шуточку про пение.  
— Думаю, я смогу ее взять.  
Блейк гладит член Адама через ткань. Слава богу, тот явственно напряжен. Блейк успел несколько раз усомниться в том, что делает.  
С Адамом никогда ничего не знаешь наверняка.  
— Блядь, прекрати дразнить, — с тихим стоном отзывается Адам, вжимаясь затылком в плечо Блейка, и это тот самый момент, ради которого люди вообще лезут друг другу в трусы.  
Блейк сглатывает, переживая острое удовольствие от отклика на свою ласку, и изрядно тормозит, когда Адам поворачивается к нему за поцелуем.  
Губы у Адама не такие, как Блейк представлял. Потому что он не представлял, ясно? И не мог представить. Тот секс, которым занимаешься в голове, никогда не совпадает с реальным.  
В выдуманном мире все проходит ловко и гладко, в реальном простыни на кровати воняют неприятной сыростью, а Блейк зарабатывает синяк на лодыжке, стукнувшись о кресло.  
В выдуманном мире Адам скалится и потешается над каждой попыткой Блейка быть с ним нежным. В реальном Адам сорвано дышит, крепко обнимает Блейка за шею и целуется с крепко закрытыми глазами.  
В выдуманном мире Блейк способен удовлетворять Адама часами. В реальном на секс уходит чуть больше семи минут, а потом Адам подначивает его: «Ты такой поспешный, Блейк!» — и размазывает сперму по животу. Блейк хочет напомнить, что Адам и сам продержался совсем недолго, но ему так лениво спорить, что он предпочитает лежать и смотреть в потолок.  
— Какого черта я позволил тебе все это? — бубнит Адам, ворочаясь на кровати.  
Блейк косится на него и зевает. Он до сих пор слегка _заинтересован_ , тем более что у Адама красивое тело. Он невысокий (мир Блейка состоит из невысоких людей), но ладный. Худощавый, мускулистый и весь расписанный татуировками. Блейку нравятся тату, но прямо сейчас он ловит себя на желании соскрести краску с кожи Адама. Раздеть его полностью.  
— Не смотри мне между ног, я не готов повторить, — Адам снова врубает упрямую девчонку. Флиртует. — Я вообще не уверен, что собираюсь когда-нибудь повторить.  
— Он еще встанет, не переживай, — шутит в ответ Блейк, и Адам хохочет, закрывая лицо рукой.  
С Адамом странно, но легко. Блейк очарован им, загипнотизирован. Адам притягивает к себе его взгляд, заставляет смотреть, слушать, ощущать себя. Заставляет себя хотеть.  
Блейк перекатывается, наваливается, вжимает своим телом в окончательно загаженные простыни, и Адам сгибает ногу в колене и принимается водить им по бедру Блейка.  
— Если запалят, что я вижусь с копом, я так всем и скажу. Что ты мой секс. Все знают, что я люблю новые ощущения.  
— Договорились, — Блейк подхватывает Адама под колено. — Я твой секс.  
— Оу. Теперь это звучит горячо, мужик. Ты создан, чтобы говорить грубости. Грязные отвратительные заводящие грубости.  
— У деревенщин свои преимущества, — шутит Блейк. — И еще кое-что — на этот раз я намерен тебя трахнуть.  
— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? — в глазах у Адама хорошо замаскированная настороженность. Блейку хочется выцеловать ее всю.  
— Подозреваю, что ты хочешь этого даже больше, чем я, — серьезно говорит Блейк. — Так что я просто сделаю это.  
Каким-то неведомым образом это правильный ответ.  
Блейк отвечает на настойчивый поцелуй Адама и радуется привычке носить с собой не один презерватив, а два.  
  
— В этой квартире есть что-нибудь выпить? — Адам устало щурится.  
Занимающийся рассвет красит его кожу бледно-розовым.  
— Есть, — соглашается Блейк, гадая, сколько пропущенных звонков у него в телефоне.  
— Так принеси мне, — требует Адам и пихает его рукой в бок. — Я, блядь, хочу выпить.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Блейк нехотя встает и идет на кухню.  
Он вытаскивает бутылку, ухмыляется и возвращается обратно.  
— Лови.  
— Ах ты ублюдок! — Адам подносит к глазам этикетку и даже стонет от несправедливости. — Вода? Ты принес мне гребаную воду?  
— Ты просил что-нибудь выпить. Вода подходит, — Блейк голышом шлепает к окну.  
Город просыпается. Блейку через два часа на смену.  
Адам показывает ему средний палец, пьет воду, сразу полбутылки, жадными глотками, и опять показывает палец. Два пальца, двумя руками.  
Так гораздо убедительнее.  
Блейк осторожно аплодирует, поднеся руки к левой щеке.  
— Да пошел ты, — ворчит Адам, садясь на кровати.  
Он широко зевает, трет щеки, расчесывает пальцами волосы, пытаясь поправить прическу. Блейк наблюдает, старательно запоминая каждое движение. Это его внутренняя картотека, его история, его ненаписанная песня.  
Адам оценивающе смотрит ему между ног.  
Он вообще знает, как испортить Блейку романтический момент.  
— Ты постарался прошлой ночью, — прямо говорит Адам.  
Блейк не уверен, к кому он обращается. Возможно, Адам беседует напрямую с членом.  
— Я постарался, — Блейк чешет затылок и, разыгрывая неуверенность, предлагает: — Может быть, минет?  
— Может быть, по морде? — охотно отзывается Адам, поднимаясь. — Надеюсь, в этом клоповнике есть горячая вода.  
— Не уверен, но ты можешь попытаться ее добыть.  
— Для тебя лучше, чтобы она была, — весомо говорит Адам, сверля Блейка взглядом, и тыкает в него пальцем. — Уж поверь мне.  
Он уходит в душ, трубы в ванной принимаются гудеть, как старый генератор в родительском доме Блейка, за окном проносится мотоцикл. Блейк без труда определяет превышение скорости в два раза.  
Он выкидывает из головы скоростной режим и принимается мысленно сочинять рапорт. Придется заплатить Адаму из своего кармана, шефу Блейк ничего не скажет. Информация Адама хороша, но слишком опасна. Блейк оставит ее при себе.  
Если им когда-нибудь удастся накрыть «Красную зону», Блейк с удовольствием использует эту информацию. А пока она ничего не даст. Адам не стоит пары схваченных дилеров, а большее им не светит.  
Блейк чешет щеку, вспоминая, как Адам целовал ночью его щетину, и ежится от утреннего холода. Он догадывается, что не только он тут ведет игру. У них своего рода соревнование, и единственное, на что Блейк надеется — выигрыш одного не станет проигрышем другого.  
Это похоже на родео. В конечном итоге любой падает на землю, вопрос в том, как долго тебе удалось продержаться.  
И кто подаст руку, помогая встать.  
Блейк знает, чью ладонь он хочет увидеть в своей.  
  


  
  


\+ бонус от [Dragon with grey eyes](http://Yuki-Eiri-kun.diary.ru)♡  



End file.
